Just another day: Jaden Yuki one-shot
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is a Jaden x Oc one-shot. M for Lemon Don't like don't read.


A/n: I don't own anything but my idea and my Oc.

[Just another day: Jaden Yuki one-shot]

Jaden was smart when it came to actually dueling against people, but when it came to his classes he was as dumb as they came. Sleeping though lessons and failing all tests that came to him. He wasn't what you would call a star student. But that changed once due to a factor he never would have thought that would have any affect on him...He crushed on a girl who was on the same team as him. She was a year under him and he first fell for her when Chazz began to pick on her. He couldn't believe that she was even being picked on. She had beautiful red and black hair, She had a very balanced deck from what he saw when Chazz dueled her and her voice was beyond cute for a girl. The only thing he didn't know what her name. It wasn't until the meeting for the sliefers happened that he found out that she was the new teacher for the sliefers daughter. Her name was Ira velta, which sounded very cool to him.

When it came to housing, he oddly had to be in the same room as her since he was the only one who didn't have a roommate. He didn't mind he was spoken to at the end and given strict orders from her father not to do anything to her. He promised he wouldn't and he left with Ira. He showed her where she's be for the rest of the time she was going to be there and he let her in first. She smiled thanking him before going in. She went in and she looked around before she looked to Jaden with a serious look.

"You're known as a real big slacker correct?" She asked

"Well...Everyone here in sleifer is known as slackers." He said shrugging

she shook her head and pulled him into the room closing the door.

"Stop messing around, you're giving them a reason to name us. So what if we aren't as smart as the others in the classroom or dueling to a point. We are still all just kids. You need to actually make an effort here Jaden." She said crossing her arms

"Hey, not my fault that the teacher is boring." He said with a grin

"Well, how about this, you and I make a bet. If you can stay awake and pass three big tests then you can sleep and do whatever you used to so you can fail again." She said getting closer to him

"What if I fail them?" He asked curiously

"You will have to tell me just what you think about me since you met me." She said with a smile "Do we have a deal Jaden?"

"Yeah, We have a deal."

They shook hands and they talked until their first day of class. She sat right next to him to keep an eye on him as she took notes and asked questions when needed. After 6 months she waited until late at night to talk to Jaden about what they had bet. When she went into their room she saw that he was asleep, so she woke him up and only got him pulling her close to him and him snuggling against her. She blushed but smiled, she snuggled against him and kissed his cheek before falling asleep. When she woke up she saw that he was still asleep, she was about to get out of his bed but he pulled her back down and went on top of her.

"I still have the bet to finish with you Ira, I can't figure out why I feel what I do when I'm near you, but I've had this feeling that I can't shake off when ever I'm near you. So I asked my friends about it and I finally realize what I've been feeling for you." He said with a smile

"And what might that be Jaden Yuki?" She asked curiously

He smiled and he kissed her on the lips. "I love you Ira, I have since the day I met you. I'd apologize for last night, but I enjoy just lying down next to you...plus it didn't seem like you mind."

She kissed him back on the lips and smiled. He moved closer to her and kissed her more passionately as one of hands went to her hip.

"At least I didn't fail at this." He said with a smile

She turned them around and she sat on top of him, making him groan slightly as she did. She smirked as she kissed his neck. He held on to her head and his bed.

"I-Ira, W-What are you doi-" He stuttered before moaning

"Do you really think that I'm just going to let you kiss me and not do something to you Jaden?" She said looking him eye to eye

He blushed as he looked up to her. "I-I..." He stuttered trailing off

She grinned and placed her hands on his chest. "I've liked you for a long while myself Jaden, its why I didn't object being in the same room as you. Now...I know my father said that you shouldn't date me because of some damn odd reason. But forget him. I'm sixteen and I can do what I want...and I want to be with you."

Jaden felt more than a bit unease at the fact that Ira was on him oddly, he was trying to stay composed but it wasn't working. He could tell by her smirk, that she was doing it on purpose.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things last night when you placed me next to you, but sleep fell over me. We don't have class and I was going to talk to you about the bet that we made six months ago. But I see that I don't have to deal with that now." She said with a grin

He turned them over and he kissed her again this time he pulled down her skirt. He got her panties down along with them, she smirked at him as she took his jacket off of him and his shirt only to have him deepen the kiss between them after wards. He groaned as he felt her hands going slowly against his chest down to his jeans which she undid them and taking them off making it so they were off of him along with anything else he had on as he was pushed on to his bed back first. She grinned down at him and kissed him passionately.

"Don't be so shy around me now Jaden, just because of how dominate I am." She said as he blushed from under her

"I-I'm not, just I've never seen a girl not be scared of her first time with a guy...that's all." He said placing a hand on her cheek

"...That's the thing. Its not my first...and I'm very sad to say that I was raped when I was younger by the very same person who told you to stay away from me...for that same reason." She said frowning.

He looked to her shocked and frowned as he pushed her down. He took her shirt off of her and kissed her on the lips.

"He never hurt you did he?" Jaden asked worried

"Only when he was drunk...but the last time he ever did anything harmful to me was two years ago." She said looking up to Jaden sadly

She saw the anger that was in his eyes as she spoke. He couldn't believe her own father harmed her and even did something that was...not even in the right state of mind. He was taken out of his raged mind by her kissing him as he felt sudden pleasure stiring within him. He moaned softly as his head tilted back a bit in pleasure.

"I-Ira.."

She smirked and kissed his neck softly as she quickened her hands on him.

"I don't care that I was harmed by him, I have more than forgotten about everything he has done to me...plus he doesn't even remember most of what he did to me. So just be thankful that I'm even willing to be with you now Jaden." She said before she kissed him on the lips silencing him and his moaning

He didn't want her to be the only one giving anyone pleasure, so he moved one of his hands up her inner leg to her thigh right into her already wet core. She whimpered into him as he felt her grasp on him tighten. He smirked as he moved his finger in and out of her slowly, wanting to tease her, and loving the whimpering sounds he heard from her as well.

"Damn you Jaden...S-Stop teasing me." She said softly looking up to him

"Do you really want me to stop teasing you like this Ira?" He asked as he kissed down her to her neck before placing another finger inside of her making her moan as she stopped pleasuring him.

"G-God damn it! Jaden, please! A-Ah!" She moaned as he placed another finger inside of her moving quicker inside of her

He knew she was close to her breaking point so he removed his fingers from inside of her and he heard her whimpering from him no longer being inside of her.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet...I've only just begun with you Ira." He said before he kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back heatedly before he kissed all the way down her body. Messing with her breast as he did. Once he knew she was getting needy he looked her straight in the eyes, only to see a haze of Lust within them. He kissed her as he lined himself up with her and thrusted into her. She moaned into him as she held on to him. He continued to move into her as he felt her grasp around his neck tighten. He knew she was experiencing something she never had before...actually being loved by someone.

As time went on the only thing that Jaden could think about is how to make Ira scream since she was being a quiet mouse and keeping her head in the crook of his neck to muffle the moans that came out of her lips. He smirked when he found the perfect way, he pulled out of her all of the way getting her to look up at him, making them look eye to eye. He continued to smirk down at her before ramming himself back down into her hard making her scream loudly as her nails went into him.

"J-JADEN!" She screamed moaning

He groaned from her nails as he continued to move in the same place repeatedly earning the same noise out of her repeatedly. He knew he was speeding up at lot just by what he was doing to her, but he didn't care. He wanted her to stop being so shy around him, and it seemed to work. He kissed her neck suckling and nipping at it every-now and then. Ira's eyes shut as her throat hurt from screaming Jaden's name every time she felt her body give her a pleasurable shock through her body. It didn't help her situation that he was marking her as well. Now she couldn't hide it from her father...But she didn't care, she was having fun with Jaden on top of her, he was showing her a lot that she didn't know could happen during sex. It made her happy knowing she was experiencing something with Jaden that she never had before.

As her strength left her, her body moved on its own, her hips moved along with Jaden's movement making him groan into her neck as one of her hands went into his hair keeping him still. She wanting him to stay with her for as long as possible. She never wanted to felt like she was just another toy to someone again. Which never happened, Jaden hit her soft spot just right making her scream loudly as she tightened around him releasing as she did. Soon after her so did he and she let go of him so he lied down next to her.

She began to pant beside him as he did the same. She saw that he was smiling as he stared at her.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I'm ever going to leave your side." He said holding on to her as he pulled her close to him

"I wouldn't want you to anyways. Thank you for showing me much more than I knew a guy could do to a woman. I love you Jaden Yuki." She said before she kissed his lips softly

"and I love you Ira." He said before they both slept in each other's arms.

Alrighty, That's it for me for now, if you are wondering why this and why now? Well I got no answer for you. I know that I usually just do things with KH or Hetalia, so maybe I just wanted change...I don't know and honestly I'm just glad I'm done with this. Its taken me a few weeks to finish this.


End file.
